Mau Pintar? Makanya Belajar!
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Key, Taemin & Minho yg ga bisa Fisika sedang berpusing ria belajar u/ ulangan besok. Dgn penuh putus asa akhirnya mereka mengiyakan ajakan Minho u/ meminta bantuan Mbah Jonghyun! Kocak lho! Spesial u/ Kim TaeNa.. All dears yang udah baca REVIEW please


Title : Mau Pintar? Makanya Belajar !

Casts : SHINee Member

Genre : Horror(?), Humor, Friendship

Length : OneShoot

Summary : Key, Taemin dan Minho yang nggak bisa Fisika sedang berpusing ria belajar untuk ulangan besok. Dengan penuh putus asa akhirnya mereka mengiyakan ajakan Minho untuk meminta bantuan Mbah Jonghyun! Kocak! Spesial u/ Kim TaeNa.. All dears yang udah baca Reviews please ^^

Author : DesySeungho ^^

**Note : Disarankan untuk menjahit bibir kalian sebelum membaca jika nggak ingin sobek gara-gara Fanfiction G.A.J.E ini… xD *plakk! Lo kira cerita lo lucu apa dez =="?***

Disuatu tempat yang jauuhhh dari kota SEOUL. Jaraknya kayak Anyer-Panarukan kalo diukur dari kota Seoul. Pokoknya pelosoknya SEOUL deh! Ada tiga orang Abege yaitu Taemin,Key,dan Minho yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai buku Fisika di hadapan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat frustasi dan stress.

Key : *mengacak-acak rambutnya yang gundul sebelah, ceritanya rambutnya kayak yang di MV Lucifer* "Aku pusing nih, mau belajar sampai rambutku ubanan pun nggak akan mudeng!"

Taemin : "Hyung? Kau kan sedang nggak punya rambut?" *innocent face*

Key : "Enak aje lu omongnye.. Lu nggak liat nih gue punya rambut?" *menunjuk bagian kepalanya yang masih mempunyai rambut*

Taemin : "Tapi tadi hyung ngacak-acak kepala yang nggak ada rambutnya." *ngotot*

Key : *wajahnya tambah frustasi gara-gara ngomong sama Taemin* "Udah ahh.. Nggak penting banget sih lo Taem." *melirik ke arah Minho, wajahnya ditutupi buku Fisika yang tebelnya amit2 "Minho a~ .. kau serius sekali belajarnya? Ajari kami juga donk!" *mengambil buku Fisika Minho*

Dan ternyata Saudara-saudara.. Minho tertidur pulas sampai-sampai buku Fisikanya basah. *baca: ngiler*

Key : "Aighoo~ Ku pikir kau belajar Minho a~"

Minho : *Tetap tidur*

Taemin : "Sini hyung, biar aku yang membangunkannya. Kau tutup telinga saja hyung!" *Taemin bersiap-siap pasang mulut di telinga Minho #bahasanya acak kadut* "MINHO HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!" *lagi2 suara 5 oktaf yang keluar, beruntung nggak pakai toa*

Minho : "Apa? Apa? Apa? Gempa? Gunung meletus? Kebakaran? Tsunami? Ayo ngungsi!" *Minho bangun dengan kalang kabut*

Key : "Astaghfirullahaladzim.. Jaga bicaramu Minho a~" *Key sokk alim*

Taemin : "Iya hyung.. Besok bencana besar terjadi kalau kita nggak belajar Fisika. Bisa-bisa kita disuruh nraktir Onew songsaengnim Ayam Goreng lagi kalau nilai kita jelek lagi."

Key : "Atau… kita sendiri malah bisa di mutilasi dan di goreng sama Onew songsaengnim buat makan malamnya." *dengan wajah horror*

Key : "Huft.. kenapa juga sih kita harus diajar sama guru se-killer Onew songsaengnim? Lagipula hukumannya nggak mutu, masa tiap dapat nilai jelek harus nraktir dia ayam goreng? Bikin duit kekuras aja. Mana tiap minggu ulangan lagi."

Taemin : "Betul betul betul itu Key hyung." *logat ipin upin*

Minho : …..

Key : "Ya! Minho a~.. kau tidur lagi?"

Minho : "Anhi.. Aku lagi mikir jalan keluar nih. Hmmmm …." *menyeringai seram* "Gimana kalau kita cari wangsit dari MBAH JONGHYUN?"

Key n Taemin : "MBAH JONGHYUN? Siapa dia?"

Minho : "Dia adalah…. Bla bla bla bla." *menjelaskan sampai berbusa-busa*

Key : "Jadi kemarin kau browsing di internet dan nemuin artikel kalau Mbah Jongjong eh sapa?"

Minho : "Jonghyun"

Key : "Iya, mbah Jonghyun itu bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan orang yang meminta sesuatu padanya?"

Taemin : "Hyuuuung.. memangnya mbah jonghyun bisa membuat kita pinter?" *innocent face*

Minho : "BAAAHH,,,BAGAIMANA PULA KALIAN INI HAH? MANA AWAK TAU ARTIKEL ITU BENAR APA TIDAK KAN KITA BELUM KESONO...!" *logat batak*

Taemin : "Maaf hyung… Maaf .. Tarik nafas.. hembuskan perlahan… Tenangkan dirimu." *kayak jadi instruktur senam aje nih suamiku xD*

Key : "Jadi, apa bisa kita ketemu dia malam ini? Dimana kita bisa ketemu dia Minho a~?"

Minho : "Menurut yang aku baca sih… di … 'pssssstt pssssst psssst' *ceritanya di sensor* dan kayaknya malam ini juga bisa, mbah jonghyun cuma bisa ditemui kalau malam hari."

Key : *bergidik mendengar 'psssst' dari Minho*

Taemin : *mengkeret dan memeluk Minho setelah mendengar 'pssssttt'* "Hyung,hyung yakin ni kita jadi ke sana buat nemuin mbah jonghyun?"

Minho : "Aigooo,Taemin a~ kau takut ha?"

Key : "Katanya kau ingin dibilang gentle Taemin a~? Gimana sih? Masa cuman begini aja kau takut ha?"

Taemin : "Tapi hyyuungg…." *merengek*

Key n Minho: "Tapi kau benar-benar takut kan Taemin?" *Key dan Minho makin memojokkan Taemin*

Key : "Tapi sebenernya aku juga takut sih Minho a~. Memangnya kau berani?" *wajahnya cemas, jangan-jangan si Minho juga sebenarnya takut*

Minho : "Aihhh.. kenapa juga takut, mbah Jonghyun itu kan juga manusia." *jadi ingat lagunya Serious yang Rocker juga manusia XD*

Key : "Iyya juga, kalau nggak malam ini kapan lagi. Besok pagi kan udah ulangan." *manggut-manggut*

Taemin : "Yowiisss hyung. Tak melu wae…" *logat jawa*

Setelah berdebat selama berpuluh-puluh tahun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang sepi,terus gelap terus bau terus banyak hantunya.. teruuuuusssss sampai mentok pokoknya nyeremin dah. Yang Minho baca di artikel tentang Mbah Jonghyun itu. Ternyata itu adalah kuburan Cina. Beuhh,buat apa ketiga namja nan cakep nan ganteng nan baik ini kesana? Konon kata artikel yang dibaca Minho kalau datang ke kuburan cina dan kita beruntung bisa ketemu dengan penunggu kuburan yang bernama mbah jonghyun tadi. Sebenernya mereka nggak tau menahu tentang wajah Mbah jonghyun itu. *ya iyalah, ketemu aja belum kok* Kata artikel itu mbah jonghyun sebenarnya ganteng. Mereka tetap melanjutkan rencana mereka yang bisa di bilang sangat ekstrim ini.

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuburan Cina tengah malam tepatnya pukul 24.00 dari rumah. Sementara sekarang udah pukul 22.30.

Taemin : "Minho hyung? Memangnya mbah jonghyun itu penunggu kuburan cina yang mana?"

Minho : "Uhhmmm.. yang mana ya? Di artikelnya nggak disebutin sih, Hehe."

Key : "Gimana sih kau Minho, terus sekarang gimana donk?"

Minho : "Santai ngapa? Nyari kuburan cina terdekat aja."

Key : "kalo nggak ada mbah jonghyun?"

Minho : "Ya udah, itu apesnya kita aja." *bletak! Minho kena jitak sama Key*

Taemin : "Hyuuuuung.. Besok hari jumat ya? Berarti sekarang malam jumat donk."

Key : "Iyee.. emang ngape?"

Taemin : "Malam jumat apa?"

Minho : *melirik tanggalan* "Malam jumat kliwon."

Taemin : "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Aku takut hyung."

Key : "Ya udah kau dirumah aja. Tapi kalau kita dapet obat pinter, kau nggak kami bagi ya."

Taemin : *geleng-geleng kuat* "Kok gitu ? Aku ikuttt! Aku nggak punya duit lagi buat traktir ayam goreng buat Onew songsaengnim"

Minho : "Ya udah, sekarang kita siap-siap dulu aja." *masuk ke kamarnya*

Taemin n Key : *juga masuk ke kamar masing-masing*

Beberapa menit kemudian. Pintu kamar ketiga namja itu terbuka secara bersamaan…

Taemin keheranan melihat barang bawaan para hyungnya itu. Minho membawa tas punggung yang ukurannya cukup besar sedangkan Key membawa koper yang juga besar.*dikira mau liburan apa.. Saraf nih bocah xD*

Taemin : "Hyung, kalian mau kemana?"

Minho : "Aku mau naik gunung. Aku udah kangen 'alam' aku kangen olahraga. Hahaha." *ketawa gaje*

Key : "Owalah.. dasar anak rimba kau ini Minho a~"

Taemin : *berdecak melihat bawaan Minho* "Lhaa Key hyung ngapain bawa koper segala?"

Key : "Aku mau liburan ke Bali. Yeah ! Aku belum pernah liat Bali sih… Hohoho" *ketawa gaje juga*

Taemin : "Kita gak jadi ke kuburan dong? Yey ! Yey ! Yey ! Yey !" *sambil lompat kegirangan*

Key n Minho : "YA JADILAAHH MASA YAAA JADIDEH?"

Taemin : "Oooo.. Habis Hyung kaya mau pergi kemana aja. Emang kalian bawa apa aja sih? Kok penuh banget gitu koper sama tas gunungnya?"

Key : "Aku bawa kamera kan siapa tau bisa foto bareng ama mbah Jonghyun, terus bawa kertas dan pulpen kan siapa tau dapet tanda tangan mbah Jonghyun. Sapa tau besok-besok mbah Jonghyun jadi terkenal, kan kalau mau minta tanda tangan jadi nggak gampang lagi."

Minho : "Hyung, kau ini mau ke kuburan apa jumpa fans sih? Jangan-jangan kau ngefans sama mbah Jonghyun ya? Jangan di rebut ahh, Mbah Jonghyun kan gebetanku." *dengan nada genit*

Key : "Ya kekuburan lah."

Taemin : "Terus, kenapa bawa koper segala?"

Key : "Hmmmm… siapa tau bisa minta dicariin cewek cantik sama Mbah Jonghyun, terus ceweknya langsung ku bawa kabur terus nikah deh." *sambil tersipu malu*

GUUBBRAAKKK ! Minho n Taemin langsung jatuh terpental.

Key : *garuk-garuk kepala* "memangnya ada yang salah?"

Taemin : "Ah, sekarang Minho hyung. Kau bawa apa saja?" *penasaran*

Minho : "Aku bawa bawang putih,bawang merah,terasi,ulekkan,cabe, kentang, wortel, kubis, bayam, kangkung, ayam—"

Taemin : "STOPPPP! Hei hyung kau mau apa sih? Kalau mau belajar masak jangan di kuburan. Kayak nggak ada tempat lain buat memasak."

Minho : "Lah,siapa tau mbah Jonghyun bisa masak yang lebih enak daripada Key. Kan kalau kita kelaperan udah ada bahan-bahannya. Terus tinggal dimasakin sama mbah Jonghyun." *senyum ceria*

Taemin : "Kalian semua gak waras" *berdecak pasrah*

Key n Minho : "Kau yang gak waras Taemin a~."

Taemin : "Emangnya kenapa?" *innocent face*

Key : "Yaiyalah,liat baju kamu" *sambil menunjuk baju Taemin*

Minho : "Terus. Apa yang kamu gendong?" *sambil menunjuk yang digendong Taemin*

TM : "hehehehe.." *ketawa polos*

Ternyata sodara-sodara setanah air bangsa Indonesia, Taemin memakai Piyama ayamnya dan membungkus kakinya dengan sandal boneka spongbob squarepants. Dan yang digendong adalaahhh… Kasuuurrrr lipat. *masya allah* di tangan kanannya juga tergantung sebuah tasbih.

Minho : "Kamu mau numpang tidur dikuburan apa mau kendurenan di kuburan sih?" *kenduren=pengajian*

Key : "Tau sekarang siapa yang gak waras? Kita apa kamu?"

Minho : "Udah Udah nggak usah bertengkar. Kita bertiga gak waras" *melerai dengan bijak* "ayoo berangkat!"

Akhirnya mereka memulai perjalanan mereka menuju kuburan Cina. Sepertinya mereka keberatan dengan barang bawaan mereka. Key mengangkat kopernya dengan susah payah. Minho membungkuk-bungkuk karena tas gunungnya keberatan. *kebanyakan isi bahan makanan* Sedangkan TaeMin sibuk menggotong kasurnya sambil tidur + jalan. *kebooo xD*

Tak terasa mereka menemukan sebuah kuburan cina yang terkesan sangat menyeramkan. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Di tambah lagi suasana malam jumat kliwon yang mencekam.

Taemin : "Minho hyung, apa benar di kuburan ini ada mbah Jonghyun? Kok sepi yaa?"

Minho : "Yaiyalah Tae namanya juga kuburan kalo mau rame noh sono di Mallioboro!"

Key : "Tau tuh pertanyaannya gak mutu banget sih" *berdecak karena pertanyaan Taemin* "Ehh? Mallioboro? Aku mau kesanaaaa.. Mau shopping!" *sempet2nya mikirin fashion dalam keadaan mencekam kayak gini*

Saat mereka masih asyik berdebat terdengar suara derap langkah yang mendekati mereka. Mereka ketakutan dan bulu kuduk mereka meremang. Sampai-sampai Taemin pipis di celana. *nggak kok nggak* Mereka berbalik dengan takut-takut untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Jonghyun : "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mengganggu orang saja. Ributtt terus daritadi."

Key : "Kamu siapa? Ha-ha-ha-han-hant-hantu yaaaa?" *ketakutan melihat sosok dengan rambut putih yang panjangnya nauju bilah*

Jonghyun : "Kenalin ni, gue Mbah Jonghyun. Hahahahaha.." *ketawa ala kakek-kakek*

Taemin : "Ternyata dia beneran mbah2 ya hyung? Katanya ganteng, ganteng darimana? Udah ubanan gitu kok."

Bletak! Taemin dijitak sama mbah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun : "Yeee… sialan lo ya bocah sarapp! Liat nih.." *menarik rambutnya yang ternyata hanya wig*

Cling Cling Cling… Wajahnya putih bersinar. *kayak ngiklan kosmetik gue xD*

Jonghyun : "Gue ganteng kan? Selain ganteng, gue juga six pack lho, mau liat?"

Key : "nggak usah deh mbah, saya takut kalau nanti saya malah naksir sama mbah" *ngaco banget ngomongnya xD*

Minho : "Sadar lu, tujuan kita kesini kan mau minta wangsit. Bukan ngegombal sama mbah Jonghyun!"

Taemin : ….. zzzzzZZZ *dia tidur sodara-sodara, ternyata Taemin malah ngerasa kayak di dongengin oleh perdebatan Key Minho dan Mbah Jonghyun*

Bletak ! *Minho membangunkan Taemin dengan sadis*

Jonghyun : "Jadi, tujuan kalian apa? Minta wangsit? Wangsit itu apa yaa? Ndak sejenis makanan? Tepung goreng yang dicampur sama bakso itu? Wah, tanggung jawab lo. Gue jadi laper nih, gue udah nggak pernah makan bakso lagi soalnya disini nggak ada tukang bakso yang mau mangkal." *ya iya lah mana ada tukang bakso mangkal di kuburan. #jonghyun : sapa suruh gue dapet peran jadi tukang penjaga kuburan? #author : Haha.. abis muka lo cocok sihh ^^v #bletak, author di poles sama Jonghyun dengan kejam*

Taemin : "Itu mah pangsit mbah.."

Jonghyun : "Terus apa? Yang di pertandingan sepak bola itu ya?"

Minho : "Itu wasit KALEEEE."

Key : "Gue nggak yakin ni mbah Jonghyun bisa nolongin kita biar bisa pinter Fisika."

Taemin : "Iya, aku juga hyung."

Jonghyun : *menatap Taemin dan Key dengan tajam, Taemin mengkeret di punggung Key, Key bersembunyi di balik punggung Minho. "Cepat katakan permintaan kalian!"

Minho : "Begini mbah.." *kalimatnya di sela oleh Key*

Key : "Begini mbah.. Carikan aye calon bini donk…"

Bletak ! Minho dan Taemin menjitak Key.

Taemin : "Begini mbah, aku mau pergi ke Disneyland. Minta uang donk..!"

Jonghyun : "Lo kira gue emak lo apa?"

Minho stress karena kelakuan hyungnya dan dongsaengnya.

Minho : "Kami mau kami pintar mbah!"

Jonghyun : "MAU PINTAR? MAKANYA BELAJAR!" *halah, malah ngiklan lagi*

Key : "Kami besok ada ulangan Fisika mbah."

Taemin : "Iya padahal kami belum mudeng mbah."

Jonghyun : "Mbah mbah mbah mbah, emang gue engkong lo, gue masih 20 tahun kali." *mencak-mencak nggak terima* "Lha kalian udah belajar belum?"

TaeKeyMin : "BELUUUUUUMMMM"

Jonghyun : "Dasar anak malas! Yang namanya pelajar itu ya harusnya belajar. Bla bla bla bla bla…" *jadi wiseman* "Eh, guru kalian si Onew ya? Kebetulan gue temennya dia. Lo mau nggak gue kasih bocoran soalnya?"

TaeKeyMin : "MAAAAUUUUUU!" *kayak anak kecil dikasih coklat*

Jonghyun : "Baiklah…. ! Ini…" *memberikan sebuah kertas*

Tangan Minho menerima kertas itu. Key dan Taemin mengerumuni Minho. Lalu…

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKK….*suara meja digebrak dengan palu.. Haha*

Onew : "Hey kalian anak kebo ! *gudel donk* Jangan tidur di jam pelajaran saya lagi. Sana keluar!"

_finish_

Sumpahh… ancur ya? Hahaha.. Maaf ya readers.. author stress lagi xD

Nah ini adalah FF jadul banget yang aku cangkul lagi dari notes FBku yang terbawah.. *plaaakk.. berhubung aku belum bisa lanjutin Noona Neomu Yeppeo, jadi FF ini ku publish disini special buat Thaena unn yang minta Noona Neomu Yeppeo part3 ^^ moga FF ni ga kalah lucu ^^

Happy reading dears ^^

HIDUP REVIEWS !


End file.
